snlfandomcom-20200215-history
May 19, 2012
The 724th episode of Saturday Night Live and the season finale of Season 37 aired on May 19, 2012. It was hosted by Mick Jagger who was also the musical guest with Arcade Fire (where they performed "The Last Time"), Foo Fighters (where they performed a medley of "19th Nervous Breakdown" and "It's Only Rock 'n Roll (But I Like It)") and with Jeff Beck where they performed "Tea Party." Sketches *The Lawrence Welk Show (Cold Opening) *Secret Word (Gameshow) *Karaoke *Politics Nation (Show) *So You Think You Can Dance At An Outdoor Music Festival (Show) *The Californians (Show) *"She's a Rainbow"/"Ruby Tuesday" (Miscellaneous, continues to the goodnights) Cast *The Lawrence Welk Show **Jon Hamm as Johnny Prosciutto **Fred Armisen as Lawrence Welk **Vanessa Bayer as Toni **Abby Elliott as Shirley **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Kate McKinnon as the mother **Nasim Pedrad as Nancy **Kristen Wiig as Dooneese *Opening Monologue **Mick Jagger *Secret Word **Mick Jagger as Chaz Bragman **Vanessa Bayer as one of the contestants **Bill Hader as Lyle Round **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the contestants **Kristen Wiig as Mindy Gracin *Karaoke **Mick Jagger as Kevin Miller **Fred Armisen as Frank Berg **Vanessa Bayer as Sally McMurphy **Taran Killam as Dale Sumberski **Bobby Moynihan as Roger Caputo **Kristen Wiig as Grace Badget *SNL Digital Short - Lazy Sunday 2 **Chris Parnell **Andy Samberg *Politics Nation **Mick Jagger as Colin McKechnie **Fred Armisen as Michael "Mike" Bloomberg **Jason Sudeikis as Peter Panache **Kenan Thompson as Al Sharpton *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Bill Hader as Stefon *So You Think You Can Dance At An Outdoor Music Festival **Mick Jagger as Steven Tyler **Fred Armisen as Carlos Santana **Abby Elliott as Jewel **Bill Hader as Dave Matthews **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Groove Willy **Bobby Moynihan as Spliff Sanders **Kristen Wiig as Willow Vance *The Californians **Mick Jagger as Timothy **Steve Martin as the Californian amnesiac **Fred Armisen as Stuart **Vanessa Bayer as Rosa **Abby Elliott as Tamra **Bill Hader as Devin and the announcer (voice only) **Andy Samberg as the guy **Kenan Thompson as Trey **Kristen Wiig as Karina *"She's a Rainbow"/"Ruby Tuesday" **Mick Jagger **Amy Poehler **Chris Kattan **Chris Parnell **Jon Hamm **Nikolai Fraiture **Rachel Dratch **Steve Martin **Will Forte **Arcade Fire **Foo Fighters **Jeff Beck **Fred Armisen **Vanessa Bayer **Abby Elliott **Bill Hader **Taran Killam **Kate McKinnon **Seth Meyers **Lorne Michaels **Bobby Moynihan **Nasim Pedrad **Jay Pharoah **Lenny Pickett **Andy Samberg **Jason Sudeikis **Kenan Thompson **Kristen Wiig Notes/Trivia *This episode marks the final appearances of Abby Elliott, Andy Samberg and Kristen Wiig as cast members. Additionally, Kristen Wiig had a miscellaneous sketch in the end of the episode with Arcade Fire, Foo Fighters and the SNL Band performing The Rolling Stones' "She's a Rainbow" and "Ruby Tuesday" which later continues to the goodnights. *Jon Hamm appeared in the "The Lawrence Welk Show" cold opening sketch and in the goodbyes. *Chris Parnell appeared in the SNL Digital Short and in Kristen's Graduation sketch/goodbyes. *Steve Martin appeared as one of the Californian amnesiac in "The Californians" sketch and in the goodbyes. *Rachel Dratch, Amy Poehler, Chris Kattan, Will Forte and Lorne Michaels appeared in the final sketch commemorating Kristen Wiig with a medley of "She's a Rainbow" and "Ruby Tuesday," with the latter song continuing through the goodbyes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37